fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Red (Pokemon)
Red 'is the male playable character in the Generation 1 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon ''Pokémon] games and their remakes, and also functions as a bonus boss in the Generation 2 games. He is also a main character in the ''Pokémon Adventures ''manga series, where he functions as a kind of leader for the Pokédex holders. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Red is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA), where he is best known for his work and one of the company's most iconic performers, to the point where he is considered the "face" of the company. Background * '''Series: Pokémon Generation 1/''Pokémon Adventures'' * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: * Weight: 230 lbs. * Companies: (Current) UCA * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: Pallet Town, Kanto Region * Allies: Green (girlfriend), Gold (trainee), most of UCA face roster, Ash Ketchum, Bugs Bunny (mentor), most Pokémon Adventures characters * Rivals: Blue, Scourge the Hedgehog, Jecht, Takuya Kanbara, Rookie Revolution * Twitter: @PokémonMaster Wrestling Career Universal Character Association Personality Personal life In Wrestling Red is generally an all-rounder as he doesn't specialize in any one particular wrestling style. Finishing moves * Poké-Flow (Over-the-shoulder Sitout Facebuster) Signature moves * Indigo Crusher (Fisherman Driver) * Journey Through Kanto (Fireman's Carry spun out into a Facebreaker Knee Smash) * Neckbreaker Slam * Red Spin (Hammerlock twisted into a Short-ranged Lariat) * Samoan Drop * Superkick Nicknames * "The Pokémon Master" Entrance themes * "Trainer Red Theme" from Pokémon Gold/Silver (1999 – 2009) * "Trainer Red Theme" from Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver (2009 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Finishing Move of the Year (2013) Poké-Flow * Rivalry of the Year (2014) vs. Blue Oak Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Match of the Year (2003) vs. Blue Oak in an Iron-Man Match at event here Universal Character Association * UCA World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) * UCA Universe Heavyweight Championship (1 time, final) * UCA Intercontinental Championship (4 times) * UCA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * UCA Hardcore Championship (3 times, inaugural) * UCA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Gold (2) and Blue Oak (1) * Royal Rumble (2000, 2006) * 12th Triple Crown Champion (3 times) * 2nd Grand Slam Champion Wrestling Observer Newsletter * 5 Star Match (2003) vs. Blue Oak in an Iron-Man Match at event here on month and day here * Match of the Year (2003) vs. Blue Oak in an Iron-Man Match at event here on month and day here Trivia * As a seven-time UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Red holds the record for the most reigns ever as world champion in the promotion. * Red, alongside Blue, holds a record for the shortest reign as UCA World Tag Team Champion. * Red was the first to win 2000 Royal Rumble (UCA) at the number one spot, lasting the longest at 65 minutes and 33 seconds. * Not only Red was the final UCA Universe Heavyweight Champion, but when he revived the UCA World Heavyweight Champion the same night, he became the first-ever Undisputed World Champion of Universal Character Association. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers